freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sash Lilac
Sash Lilac is one of the main protagonists in Freedom Planet, and alongside Carol Tea, Milla Basset, Commander Torque, and Spade, one of the playable characters in the game. She is described as a half-dragon. She seeks to protect the world of Avalice from outside threats such as Lord Brevon's alien army, Merga, and the Bakunawa. Character Profile Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots or her two long strands of hair. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. This makes her an ideal character for speedrunning. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. History Pre-Freedom Planet Lilac's history prior to the events of Freedom Planet is inconclusive, with details left intentionally vague. As such, the following is an incomplete version of her background: Lilac is apparently an orphan with no references ever made to her family. Prior to the game's events, she joined the street gang known as the Red Scarves. This is where she met Carol and after a brief rivalry, became her best friend. With Carol, she competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes on behalf of the Red Scarves, apparently making a significant amount of money from them. It is unknown if this was the extent of her involvement in their activities. What is known, however, is that at some point, gang leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither Lilac or Carol were willing to go over (hinted to be murder). Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade, though it is not known if this was linked to Lilac's departure from the gang. What is known is that Lilac feels a degree of guilt about the event, and claims she didn't know what she was doing (a claim that earns her Spade's scorn, hinting that he hasn't forgiven her for the event.) After leaving the gang, both Lilac and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Cut dialogue from the game shows that Lilac would insist on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she acquired her own tree house, which would serve as Lilac and Carol's home. Freedom Planet She and Carol were on their way to Shang Tu; a wealthy place where they were going to steal enough funds to sustain themselves for the year. When both of them spot a plane hurtling out of her way into the countryside, Lilac selflessly rushes to rescue the pilot. It's discovered that the pilot is a turtle-shelled, duck-billed man named Torque. Who had been ambushed by a mechanical-armed snake named Serpentine. During this, Lilac unwittingly catapults herself to the forefront of the impending conflict. Fed up with Brevon's schemes, she eagerly jumps into action to save Avalice. Torque asks for Lilac's help rescuing the Kingdom Stone, a very valuable relic that contains untold amounts of energy. In doing so, they become embroiled in a brewing conflict between three nations of their planet, Avalice. The three nations: Shuigang, which has become aggressive and warmongering following the death of its king and the rise of his son, the mentally unstable Prince Dail; the city of Shang Mu, whose wealth-obsessed leader Mayor Zao is desperate to solve a recent energy crisis; and Shang Tu, an air city whose Royal Magister is not well-versed in war. The two rush to the Kingdom's shrine to protect it only to be briefly stymied by Shang Tu's officers, General Gong and the priestess Neera Li, who refuse to believe their claims of a theft plot. However, they arrive just in time to watch the Kingdom Stone being stolen by Spade, a professional thief and assassin, Dail's half-brother, and Lilac and Carol's sworn rival who steals it for Mayor Zao, as part of his own plan to discover the truth of his father's murder. The theft of the stone causes a cave-in, which briefly separates Lilac and Carol, the latter being trapped inside and pinned by rubble. However, Carol is saved by the timid wild child Milla Basset, a basset hound, who had been tailing the pair with the intent of meeting a dragon. Lilac finds that Carol is okay, and they both formed a friendship with the lonely basset hound and returned back to their base. Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon. Brevon crash-landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, She, Carol and Milla all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer. After finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. The group finally return to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's past as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. Milla was suddenly brought back in by Neera after her failed attempt to escape, then Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque alone go by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Brevon and Serpentine and whisked away. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life, and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol, and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Unfortunately, she underestimated Brevon's security, is ambushed by Serpentine and Brevon himself, and ends up captured. Brevon subjects her to brutal electric torture in an attempt to test Torque's resolve, rather than extract any information from him. Brevon is amused by how Lilac still manages to have some fight left despite being left scarred. She and Torque had been suddenly rescued by Carol, Spade and Milla, but Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room; however, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape. The group end up separated once again in the ensuing chaos. Lilac is found by Neera Li, who arrests her and brings her back to Shang Tu. There, the Magister reveals he had the composition of the mech investigated in the interim, proving Lilac's initial claims of innocence true. However, because Lilac had lied to him to get Torque released, he has one last task for her before he agrees to give her aid. After he has her healed via a magical sauna, the Magister sends Lilac to investigate a nearby lagoon, where similar metal has been discovered. Lilac discovers that the source of the metal is a strange robot similar to Syntax, Brevon's faithful AI assistant. The new robot reveals that the Kingdom Stone was in fact a gift to the three kingdoms given by a race of alien dragons that had crashed on Avalice centuries ago. It is also revealed that, unless the Kingdom Stone is returned to its resting place, it will self-destruct, along with the energy the three kingdoms desperately need to survive. Lilac reports her findings to the Magister, who reveals that Zao, determined on recovering the Stone, is leading his army against Shuigang's. So she uses the Holodragon to convice the two armies to form a truce. At the Battle Glacier, the Shang Mu and Shang Tu armies are about to attack when the Holodragon suddenly appears, Lilac herself was seen on it, and Milla and Carol were both glad about her return. The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying him. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 2 years after the events of the first game, Lilac has been through multiple battles, and will soon have to face against Merga to save Avalice again. Powers and Abilities '''Dragon Physiology: '''Believed to be the last water-dragon, Lilac is a pure-breed dragon and has the abilities and physiology of a dragon. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Lilac possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metal, wood, and stone with relative ease. As-well as physically overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature, as-well as physically battling (and defeating) the powerful Brevon. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Sash is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable, and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''She can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, out-pace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well known for her speed, and can possibly move faster than the speed of sound. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Lilac can preform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * '''Mid-Air Dash: '''Sash can preform a high-speed dash in mid-air without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds. '''Hair Manipulation: '''Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. * '''Hair Combat: '''Sash regularly utilizes her hair strands in combat for whip-like maneuvers. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". '''Master-Level Fighting Skills: '''She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves. Sash has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and superpowered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she is capable of defeating Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. '''Leadership: '''Sash is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, ador, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. '''Intelligence: '''Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torques techo-babble and explaining it to Zao. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more then willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. Relationships Carol: Lilac once playfully described Carol as "like her tail always right behind her". Although they started out as rivals, the two are the best of friends and usually get along famously. However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics; during the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. Milla: At first Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, but she quickly accepted the hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes an older-sister type figure to her, acting as a protector as well as a friend. What's more, when Lord Brevon brain-washed Milla, Lilac went berserk. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress. Torque: After Torque's ship crash-landed, Lilac and Carol found him and saved him from Serpentine, who tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone, so they agree to help him out after he told him about who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone. Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantine and when Brevon abducted him, rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Move List Trivia *It's possible that Lilac's full name; Sash Lilac, is structured in an Asian style, with the family name coming first. *During early development of Freedom Planet as a fan game, Lilac was a hedgehog, much like the game's original inspiration: Sonic the Hedgehog. She was eventually changed to a dragon with twintails after people complained about her looking too similar to Sonic. *Also it was planned that Lilac was supposed to have an living father. He was supposed to be an NPC and he looked similar to Lilac in design. His existence was eventually scraped with the hub worlds all together and with Freedom Planet 2 rewriting Lilac to be the "only water dragon in existence" besides Merga it's clear he never existed in the new canon. *The Lilac is a purple flower that is often a symbol for love. *According to Strife, Lilac is a half-breed, with one water dragon parent and another parent of an unknown species, presumably a mammal. *Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fins underneath them (like seen on Merga), but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing if not deaf without her earpieces. *Lilac's rivalry with Spade appears to be loosely based on the rivalry between Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. *Even though nothing in-lore proves this, Lilac's weakness might be electricity. Proof of this may be the amount of damage she sustains during her torture, while later she takes laser blasts and blade slashes like mild breeze in her hair. *Lilac's "hair" seem to be limbs, rather than hair strands, proved by the red spot (possibly blood) seen in them in the torture room background. Gallery Lilac Old.png|Lilac's Original Design SashLilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo1 1280.png|Lilac image by TysonTan Lilac-concept2.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Lilac-concept1.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Fp1-lilacsprite.png|Sprite of Lilac from Freedom Planet Fp2-lilacsprite.png|Sprite of Lilac from Freedom Planet 2 LilacFP2Profile.png|Lilac's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Category:Characters Category:Avalicians